Battling for Dream Island
Note: If it's possible, could viewers please vote in the comments for each episodes, and if I get enough votes, I'll properly write this as a story. Battling for Dream Island is a fan-made sequel to Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again by Twilightlicious, now continued by Zakawer2 after his account got globally closed. It features sixteen of the contestants battling once again for Dream Island, but in this case, an upgraded version of the island. Pencil, Match, Firey, Coiny, Pin, Needle, Golf Ball, Eraser, Bubble, Spongy, Rocky and Flower will be returning from BFDI (and BFDIA in the case of Bomby, Nickel, Puffball and Fries). Episodes Episode 1: A Trilogy The episode begins with the sixteen contestants randomly walking around, searching for Dream Island. Fries suggests they should give up, because the Announcer probably sold it due to budget cuts. Pencil and Match deny this, and say that their special machine shows that Dream Island is still intact, and shows it on a map. They go into the direction the device says, and find that Dream Island is being renovated, to their surprise, the Announcer is sitting outside it. Coiny shouts at him, thinking that "Announcer is destroying my island!". Nickel kicks him, to say that it's his island, only for Firey to slap them both, saying that it's his island, only for Rocky to barf on all three of them. The announcer tells them to relax, and says that he's just getting the island renovated, because he wants a third season of his show, and because of their contract, the sixteen contestants present will be competing. Golf Ball then states what percent chance she has of winning the show, and Bubble, Match and Pencil form another alliance. Coiny tries to befriend Bomby, and pats him on the back. Flower shouts at Coiny for his stupidity of hitting Bomby, only him to explode, and split the contestants up. Rocky, Eraser, Fries, Spongy, Match, Flower, Puffball and Bubble land in one group, while Pencil, Pin, Needle, Golf Ball, Firey, Bomby, Coiny and Nickel are on the other. To make the team forming easier, the Announcer deems that the left group is one team, and the other group is the other. Pencil and Match are left in sadness, due to being split up. Flower is enraged to have Bubble on her team, deeming her too stupid, and throws Rocky at her, popping her. The Announcer tells them their challenge is to walk across a tight rope to the other side. The first team to do so wins. Puffball easily floats across, and Rocky throws up to the other side, which somehow drags him to it. After a while, Puffball's team wins, leaving Pencil, Pin, Needle, Golf Ball, Firey, Bomby, Coiny and Nickel up for elimination. Episode 2: Go to the Forest The episode starts with the Announcer announcing that it's time for Cake at Stake. Coiny is pissed off by it being time for Cake at Stake, and wishes he didn't get eliminated. The Cake at Stake theme song plays while the Cake at Stake logo appears on a television. The scene later cuts to Pencil, Pin, Needle, Golf Ball, Firey, Bomby, Coiny and Nickel standing at the elimination area, while the Announcer announces that a total of 3 people voted. The people with 0 votes are Pin, Needle, Firey, Bomby and Coiny, who all gets a slice of the cake cake. The Announcer later announces that Golf Ball, Pencil and Nickel got one vote each. The three contestants with one vote are given a tie-breaker, in which the 3 contestants must run 100 meters, and the slowest person will be sent to the TLC. Pencil, being the slowest contestant, gets sent to the TLC, and thus is the first contestant eliminated, reducing the amount of contestants to 15. The Announcer tells the contestants that they must reach a forest, and that the first team to do so with all of its contestants will win. Team 2 run all their way to the forest first, while team 1 come in 2nd place. Rocky, Eraser, Fries, Spongy, Match, Flower, Puffball and Bubble are up for elimination. Elimination chart 1: Pencil (lost a tie-breaker) Category:BFDI